poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultimate iPad Expert/Q and A Session with the Poptropica Wiki Chairman
Hey guys, it's Ultimate iPad Expert! Here to give you the info on exciting news about Poptropica and Poptropica Wiki. A little while ago, I asked you guys do questions to ask me. Now it is time for me to answer those question and some other questions that I chose. So, sit back and get ready to learn about me! Q:Do you like cake? A:Yes, I love cake! My favorite cake is probably cookies and cream cake, but I like all sorts of cakes. Q:Are you cake? A:I am not cake, and I hope I will never be cake since if I was cake, I would eat myself. Q:What do you think about the sun? A:I think that the sun is really warm and bright. I also think that the sun is an very important part of life on Earth. Q:What is your favorite movie? A:That is a very hard question to answer, I am a huge movie buff (someone who love movies). If I had to choose though, my favorite movie is probably Up (click here to read more about Up) Up was created by Pixar, like my all time favorite film company, and directed by my favorite director, Pete Docter (who's next movie I am soooo excited for). Q:What is your favorite color? A:My favorite color is yellow-green. Q:What your favorite food? A:My favorite food is definetly pizza. (Mac and cheese is a close second) Q:What do you want to do as a job? A:I really have not decided on this, but possibly a filmmaker or international missionary. Q:What is your favorite Poptropica island? A:I am tied for my favorite island, between Super Villain Island and Mocktropica Island. Q:What are some of your physical features? A:I have short brown hair, blue-green eyes and I am an average height for my age. Q:If you could meet anyone you wanted (currently alive or dead), who would it be? A:I would choose to meet my favorite movie director, Pete Docter (click here for more info on Pete Docter). I want to do what he does when I get a job and I just love the movies that he has made. Q:What is your favorite restaurant? A:This may seem somewhat odd, but I have only visited my favorite restaurant twice. The reason is because it is over 1,500 miles away from my house. My favorite restaurant is a place called The Buglin' Bull, located in Custer, SD. There is a special seasoning that they put on a lot of their food, and it makes the food delicious Q:Who is/are your favorite Youtuber(s)? A:This is an awesome question! My favorite Youtubers are Rhett & Link. They make hilarious music videos and other videos, including their daily show, Good Mythical Morning. Definetly check them out! Q:Are you in a relationship? A:No, I am not and I actually never have (not for the reason you may think). Q:Do you have glasses? A:I do have glasses, but I rarely wear them. I only use them when I truly need them. Q:What is your favorite school subject? A:My favorite school subject is Social Studies, which basically includes Geography and History (two of my favorite things). Q:What is your favorite song? A:This is a hard question, but I do like a song called Shake by MercyMe (a Christian rock band). Q:What is your favorite drink? A:One of my favorites is definetly Fanta Orange. If there is no Fanta Orange, then I just mix Sprite with orange punch (it makes for a good substitute). Q:What is your favorite cereal? A:I would say that my favorite cereal is probably Frosted Flakes. Q:Do you have a pet? A:Yes, I have a Tibetan Spaniel named Sonnet (click here to see a picture of Sonnet). In the past, I had a hamster, three guinea pigs, and a bunch of fish. Did you enjoy reading this? Do you have any more questions? Comment below. This has been another Ultimate iPad Expert blog post. See you next time! Category:Blog posts Category:Article stubs Category:Ultimate iPad Expert's Blog Posts Category:Q&A Blog Posts